Operation Berlin
by negron949
Summary: A few pilots crash in Germany and find there way home


Operation Berlin I have flown many times but never over Berlin, there were many others who did and never came back. A younger man about 18 told me he had been there he said "it was the scariest thing ever"I belived him. We would have to wake up tomorrow at o'400 so the German pilots would not be awake. I was restless all the men were to so we just played cards untill ten o'clock. So then we went to sleep for a few hours. when i awoke it was time to go the crews loaded the 100 pound bombs in the B-17 and we took off, I could smell the fuel and the dirt and i was afraid. After a little while we were almost to Berlin when a group of enemy 109-G10s came from the sun my men where shooting i had cpl Tom Writson on board he was my roof gunner he yelled "We got a 109 coming from the back"! Tom Writson is very trust worthy soon after we were over Berlin we dropped our bombs and I guess by doing that all the 109s wanted to kill us, 2 of my gunners were hit or killed i could not look back or help i had to fly. My P-51 escort was not here there was 25 of us now there is only 12 i gave the command to bank left then my P-51 escort came. My men and I where all relieved the mustangs took care of the 109s the mustang leader said "Sorry for the wait we had a fuel problem at the airfield" I was Angry at this point 3 out of 8 gunners of mine were dead. We got to the airfield with a smoking engine and 3 dead gunners and holes everywere. The airfield medics came one of them said to me "im sorry you guys have to go threw such things" I said back to him"Well it is a risk all soldiers proudly take" then I walked away to the barracks and man, i needed a i woke up i was so surprised we had to go up again in a new designed B-17G Flying Fortress. The commander of aviation told the Mustanges to take off with the B-17s so we would not have to wait. We had orders to Bomb the city of Berlin this time with 46 heavy armored B-17s. Tome Writson insisted to be co-pilot so we were still 200 miles or so away from Berlin so men and i talked, i said "Hey Roy how many gerys ya think well meet?" he answered"i dont know but well shoot them down by the hundreds well i also heard that they got a new plane that all mustang pilots are afraid of, people say it can take down a B-17 with a single pass but well get him" Tom said" No way a plane can do that maybe the Gerys are smoking something if it can kill a B-17 with a single pass it must be some alien Tech haha". We all smiled and laughted at that fact. One of my gunners named Smith was on the tail gunner he said" Hey how come all the gerys come from the sides not the back i cant get kills". We were only 50 miles from Berlin then i saw the mustangs turn up i yelled "GERYS". My men pulled the trigger i heard Smith say "Finally a gery dumb enough to come behind i saw his kill, the 109s engine set on fire and the back tail was smoking, i yelled to smith"nice one"finally we were over Berlin we dropped our Bombs but then out of no where i had no control of the plane then i looked over 2 engines were on fire and my back tail was useless if i did not pull the stick left the plane would go into a death dive i yelled " Jump" but they all said"No" they were the best friends a guy could have i tried to put the plane down in a field but there was all trees then i saw a German patrol they looked up at us and pointed and started to run toward us. smith opened fire normally Smith is not a good shot but he hit the German patrol i yelled back to him "Thanks". Soon i had to land the Flying Fortress then just 1 enemy 109 came came from altitude and hit Smith in the right shoulder then Johnson hit the 109s canopy then he crashed, then we crashed nice and soft. I rushed to the back to find that Smith was gone i have no idea what happen to him Tom grabbed all the weapons we had we had 8 M1911 each one had 2 mags and we had 2 thompsons i knew what we had to do we had to get to the air base it was 500 miles away we loaded our B-17 with food lucky for us so we all carried food in packs and found south and we all headed back to our base. By the time we had crashed it was six o'clock so we all turned back and we would sleep in the the plane tonight. We all went hungry that first night on my orders so we could save i ordered all the men to only eat when hungry. The next morning i woke up at 7 o'clock i woke everyone else up and we all had a little bag of crackers each bag of crackers had 10 crackers we had to save food because we had a long way to go, we all had to save our crackers untill dinner time so those crackers served as breakfast lunch and dinner. Chapter 2 the journey The weather was bad it was raining and so we would stay put our base was in Italy one of my men we called jimmy said" I might just stop off and move to france and live there rather than walk all the way to Italy". He said no still because he is my friend he said he would stick by us all till the end and he is one of my most favorite people to be around. We had crackers all day but for dinner we would share a beer and have some MRE's.I told Tom to take first watch as i slept tom woke me up up he heard talking and it was not english we woke everyone else up and we grabbed our guns it was a german patrol roy asked "shouldwe shoot". I thought for a minute i said "no" we would be slaughtered only fight if we need to.  
i stayed and watched that patrol my men went to sleep the parole camped only a few hundred feet you could see the sparks flying up into the night sky from there camp fire. i stayed watch it was a cold wet night there was a puddle in front of the plane my men only had there coats and shirts to sleep in then i had a idea. The next morning i told my men a new plane"We could go to a German airfield and take one of there bombers and fly toward italy they will not shoot down there own bomber will they"? My men and I thought it might work because if we had a bomber we could have room for everyone. so the next day we went to where the Germans where camping and there was nothing left but beer bottles and Cigarette butts. The camp site still smelt like burning wood and the coal was still warm "Well at least the rain is gone" Tom said. We followed the Germans foot printsinthe mud and it lead us to a German camp i sent johnson in to try and find a map or something to help us get to the neareset airfield. It was a good 45 minutes till johnson came back with a map,compass,binoculars and choclate i asked "Why choclate" he replyed with "Well it was just sitting there so i grabbed it" everoyne laughted. It took a while to see where it was but we were near schwedt and the nearest airfield was in wandlitz it was a good 150-300 miles we cant tell for sure but we maid our way there we got to a little town it must be schwedt it was ruin we searched the town we found some food and a well. The men and i stayed there for the night that was a very cold night it was only 20 degrees. when we woke up Tom found Coffee everyone wanted some we had enough to fill everyone canteens half way I heard johnson yell for me i ran over to him he said to me "Its smith" smith was tied up to a pole and beaten i checked his heart beat he was dead johnson cried because he really liked smith we all did, we had to keep packed up and headed for wandlitz we where walking and found a crashed german BF-109 G-2 no one wans in it it looked like it had crashed maybe a week ago i did a head count it was me johnson,Tom, and Roy it was a long journey to wandlitz Chapter 3 Wandlitz We were only about 50 miles from wandlitz we had been walking for at least a week and a half and we were low on food we had 3 more packs of crackers and 12 bottles of water and 8 pieces of dried meat and we need to find some food. johnson had gone hunting and we still had a lot of ammo so we all stayed it one spot for one day and 2 rabbits were chasing each other we waited forthem to stay still johnson and i pulled out our thompsons and shot a few shots and we got both the rabbit we would eat that first so we could keep that food that we can save. the next day we still had one rabbit and we headed for Wandlitz we would take it slow so we could walk all around Wandlitz so we did so. As we where walking around we say the airfield it was a emergency airfield it had a HE-111 so we snuke in the hangers and we all loaded our food and everything into the HE-111 and a german was walking by and we all layed down and he just walked by after a minute or so i turned it on johnson and roy got on to the side guns and tom got in the back gunner the Germans were puzzled until they found out no flight were going on. Then German shot at us i just kept going we took off Tom yelled " wooh ya we did it" roy also said" No way we just really did that we are amazing". The Germans knew something o man i yelled to the boys Me" how many cans of fuel we got" Roy"Umm none ser" Thats why there not coming at us soo while we had the fuel i lowered altitude and tryed to find a good place to land just up ahead there was a field maybe we could land there just fly low not land yet because we still got maybe 30 minutes of fuel and i know the men dont want to walk more 30 minutes will get us farther than most people we had only 2 minutes of fuel left i lowered to maybe 100 feet and i would wait until all fuel was gone so there would be less chance of a explosion. Then i heard the beeping of the plane that said pretty much that we had no more fuel i put the plane down a German patrol was on the ground to bad smith was not here to shoot the Germans so we just landed. After our crash land i did not know where we were i heard the German patrol coming i told my men to be quiet they sent one man in i said to him "Please don't shoot Please" he seemed to feel bad he said back to me "Ok I do not shoot." He left the plane and went out side no one else came in after him so i assumed he told them we were all dead i thank the German till the day i die. After a hour or so we walked south the way we should have been walking i say a sighn that said" Bienvenue en France" I dont know French but i know Tom does he said. Tom" Bienvenue en frence... Welcome to France." We were in france i knew from there we had to go south east then we would get to Italy we were pretty close to Italy i know France is close to Italiy. we marched and we ran into some French resistance and they helped us to find our way to Italy we walked for days in rain and moist air but when you look at the French country side you wish you could stay there the time we made it to the Italian boarder we saw that the germans had pushed threw a little maybe a hudred miles or were walking and we came across a German outpost and we had to run there was no other choice we ran and they just yelled i heard a gun shot and i heard Roy yell i looked back he was on the ground i wanted to turn back but Tom said we had to keep moving we kept running and we reached the woods i heard dogs barking but then i heard Browning 50. cals going off Germans dont use those i say Germans falling to the ground behind us i knew Americans were there we ran back and there was a group of Americans running to us we were saved finnaly . From there we just left back to Italy and we kept bombing until the end of the war


End file.
